This invention pertains to: solar-energy technology and more specifically to the field of light radiation energy concentrators and can be used as conversion means of radiant energy into thermal or electrical energy; astronomy, wherein it can be used in designing the powerful telescopes, intended for collecting the weak light beams coming from the distant galaxies; and high energy physics where it can be utilized for obtaining strong laser beams.
Considered to be relevant to the present invention are diverse types of funnel-shaped concentrators, in particular, truncated pyramid-shaped concentrator [Andreev V. M., Grilikhes V. A. rumiancev V. D. Photo-electricheskoe preobrazovanie koncentrirovannogo solnechnogo izluchenia. Leningrad xe2x80x9cNAUKAxe2x80x9d 1989 pp. 206-213 (Rus)], and so-called paraboloidal focon [Andreev V. M., Grilikhes V. A. rumiancev V. D. Photo-electricheskoe preobrazovanie koncentrirovannogo solnechnogo izluchenia. Leningrad xe2x80x9cNAUKAxe2x80x9d 1989 pp. 220-222 (Rus)]. The truncated pyramidxe2x80x94shaped concentrator is a pyramid having truncated top portion, thin walls, and internal reflecting surface, whose wide portion being directed to the light source. The disadvantage of the truncated pyramid-shaped concentrator is low concentrating capability, big dimensions and the fact that it comprises the solar cells not protected from the cosmic radiation. The walls of the paraboloidal focon are paraboloid-shaped and its disadvantage is similar to that of the truncated pyramid-shaped concentrator.
The most relevant subject to the present invention is considered a paraboloidal-hyperboloidal concentrator [Andreev V. M., Grilikhes V. A. rumiancev V. D. Photo-electricheskoe preobrazovanie koncentrirovannogo solnechnogo izluchenia. Leningrad xe2x80x9cNAUKAxe2x80x9d 1989 pp. 278-300 (Rus)]. The paraboloidal-hyperboloical concentrator comprises a combination of one primary paraboloidal mirror and one secondary hyperboloidal mirror. The disadvantage of the paraboloidal-hyperboloical concentrator is that it cannot be operated unless precise taking aim at the source of beams. The radius of the secondary mirror determines the protection ability of a solar cell against damaging cosmic radiation which on the other hand causes the reduction of the primary mirror""s operating area; The height of the concentrator depends on the area which is held by the paraboloidal mirror.
Technical result of the present invention is the reduction of mass and overal dimensions of the concentrator; lack of the necessity of taking a precize aim at the source of a light beams; and the maximum protection of the solar cells against the damaging cosmic radiation.
The device of the present invention includes: funuel-shaped concentrators; collecting lenses, and the concentrators comprising paraboloidal-hyperboloidal reflectors.
The essence of the present invention which allows to avoid the disadvantages of the above described later concentrator and permitting to achieve the technical result lies in that the reflectors of the layers arranged under the beams receiving layer provide collection at the center of the beams coming out of the peripheral outlets available on the preceding layer, thereby allowing to achieve high level of concentration and significant decrease in overall dimensions of the entire construction. In case of combined construction of the paraboloidal-hyperboloidal concentrators of the receiving layer decrease in the radius of the secondary mirror becomes possible and consequently maximum utilization of the radiant energy. In case of utilizing the suggested concentrator for the purposes of photoelectric transformation the solar cells get maximum protection against the damaging cosmic radiation as they are arranged under the layers.